


Oh, Mother

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: I'm back!!!! Hitting y'all with the feels. Oops. xD
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 22





	Oh, Mother

It never gets easy, losing a loved one and Dana Scully knew this all too well, for she had lost so many people in her life. The moment she lost her mother was the moment she felt as if everything around her was falling apart. She thought she wasn't going to feel this feeling again. The feeling she felt when she lost her father, her sister, Mulder and even her son. But now, now here she sat in a hospital room watching as nurses and doctors rushing around her. 

Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit while she held tightly onto her phone. For a moment everything seemed as if it was all a bad dream. A nurse slowly walked over to Scully with a clip bored and a pen. But before she could open her mouth to ask her some questions, Mulder walked beside the nurse and placed a hand on her shoulder telling her that he would answer any questions she had. In away he wanted to shield Scully but he knew that after everything they had been through today there was no shielding her anymore. But at least he could give her a few more moments to herself because he knew that's what she needed. 

Scully soon looked over at the bed where her mother had been hell bound to for two days and it made her think of when she was stick and thought she was dying, for her mother was right there beside her. "What will I do without you?" Scully asked in a low tone. 

Mulder walked back over to Scully and placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping Scully out of her thoughts and causing her to look over to him. "I am here." He said softly while Scully slowly head her head onto his side letting a few tears fall from her eyes. 

\-----

Scully started to pack up some of her mother's things feeling almost in a numb sate of mind. Her phone was left on the table ringing off the hook but she wouldn't pick it up. Because she knew it was Mulder wondering where she was and she did not want to tell him. But after a while Mulder did put it together. 

Picking up a photo of Melissa on the left side of their mother and Scully on the right side, Scully felt as if she was going to break down right then and there, for she realized that she was the last female in their family now. While she looked at the photo she thought about William and wondered what kind of a person he grow up to be. Her eyes lowered a bit as she placed the photo down and went into her coat pocket and pulled out her wallet. There was a photo of William when he was just a few months old. 

Scully traced the photo with her fingertips feeling awful for giving up her only child. The child she and Mulder had made together. The only peace of them was out there. Soon her eyes started to glass up and soon Scully was unable to see the photo in her hands. "I am sorry William." She said softly as she put the photo back into her wallet. 

Soon the front door opened and Scully turned to see Mulder in the doorway, who looked as if he was going to yell at her for not picking up the phone. Of course Mulder was worried about Scully and when she wasn't picking up the phone he felt as if something happened to her or worst. But soon all those thoughts were pushed away when he looked at her face. He could tell that she needed someone to hold her, to tell her that she was going to be ok.

Without saying a word Mulder made his way over to Scully and sat down next to her. Once he did so he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Scully tried to pull away from him. "Mulder I have to get this done." Scully said but Mulder wasn't losing his hold on her. 

"It can wait." Mulder said softly. 

"No I want to do it now. I need to do it now." Scully said. 

"It's all right Scully we are alone. No one is here." Mulder said while he looked at Scully and placed both of his hands on her cheeks. 

Scully looked at Mulder for a long time. Then she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a moment, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. This was the first time since she found out that her mother was sick and gone that she was letting the tears fall. 

"I am sorry Mulder." Scully whispered softly and before Mulder could say anything in respond of that she followed up with something that took him back a bit. "I took the only chance of you being a father away from you and that was wrong of me." 

Mulder didn't say anything as he sat there on the floor holding Scully close to him. Apart of him wanted to cry as well because yes he missed his son very much and apart of him was upset and angry that Scully gave him up. But he also knew that she didn't have a choice. After all she was alone raising him, trying to keep him safe from those around them who wanted to bring harm to him. 

"That doesn't matter right now." Mulder whispered then kissed the top of Scully's head. He couldn't make this about him or how he felt about their son being out of their lives. 

"My mother was so happy to have a grandson and I took that from her too." Scully said through tears. 

Mulder bite down on his lower lip, trying to find words to say to Scully but he knew that no matter what he said to her he couldn't take her pain away from her. Slowly he placed his hands back on Scully's cheeks, moving her face slowly up to make her look at him. 

Their eyes locked with each other's while Mulder whipped Scully's tears away slowly. "You didn't take anything away from Margaret or I. What you did was best for our son, for him to have a best chance at having a normal life and I know how hard that was for you. I am sure Margaret knew it was hard for you as well." 

"I miss them so much Mulder...I feel at a lost and I don't know what to do." Scully whispered. 

"You aren't alone Scully. I will always be here for and with you. I promise." Mulder said softly. 

Linking their fingers together, their eyes met once more and Mulder leaned in slowly to kiss Scully's forehead once then her lips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!!! Hitting y'all with the feels. Oops. xD


End file.
